Talk:CS-BNG/@comment-24685320-20140913083801/@comment-11037376-20190918021754
There's no "arrogance" here. There wouldn't be a problem if you would simply leave the wiki alone like you were told to do. What happens here is no longer your business since you've moved on and thus cut all associating ties with this wiki. Instead you treat this wiki like a threat and actively try to erase it. What would you say if I were to contact Miraheze and ask that wiki to be shut down because this wiki is around? Or if I were to link the Fandom wiki over there? You and the vandalizers coming here makes this wiki continue to be relevant and then you get all surprised when you discover that there's somehow more activity here. The arrogance comes more from you: "Miraheze is the 'correct' wiki" especially. Miraheze is not better than Fandom. You're just stuck in the delusion that it is. I don't want handouts from you. I want you to stay in your own lane that you chose to stay in. Nobody here wants any problems, but you keep bringing them here, then you run your mouth off in Discord on the PB2 wiki server calling me and DM "arrogant" while believing yourself to be right. I don't care if you'd feel bad if you were to write what I or DM writes. I'm not you nor are you me. "Despite Eric Gurt being fully on board for the new wiki you seem to want to spit in his face; for what reason?" I'm really not interested in speaking with someone who still has a nasty habit of putting words in others' mouths or assuming the worst out of others. You seem to hold bad faith against most people you argue with for no reason. Are you not spitting in the face of 7+ years of time and investment put into this wiki? But I guess since it's not sanctioned by Eric Gurt, it doesn't matter to you anymore what happens to this wiki, right? You claim this wiki has "unofficial" information yet Miraheze has faction pages for non-canon organizations. Much of the information there was derived from information here. Editors exist for maintaining accuracy within this wiki. I'm actually in support of achieving accuracy parity between both wikis for those who may prefer Fandom over Miraheze but you seem to have switched from a contributing member of this wiki to someone who wishes to see every facet of this wiki gone in favor of a wiki literally no one but Kryptos is keeping running. And you have the weird idea of saying "just because no one edits the new wiki doesn't mean it's dead" like that logic doesn't go both ways to this wiki before you then say this wiki is dead (surprise: just because no one edits this wiki doesn't mean this one is dead either). You're just biased due to your position as a staff member, using logic that also contradicts your own argument but you refuse to see that. Anyone you disagree with is "arrogant" or "wrong" to you. That's why I'm not going to waste my time with you anymore. Fandom users have left Miraheze alone. You should do the same and leave Fandom alone if you were mature enough to do so. Fandom staff told you this, now I'm telling you this. Stay in your own lane. You chose Miraheze, now stay there. This wiki has nothing to do with you nor do you have anything to do with it anymore. This wiki ''will ''stay up and appear in search results as long as it exists and you can keep being salty at Fandom for not agreeing with you. Not everyone gets what they want. That's how the real world works.